The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy
by Mew Angels Crystal Tears
Summary: Simple things make people happy. What simple things make the Hetalia characters happy throughout the year? Starting with January 1. Using 3,650 Thing to be Happy About Calender
1. January 1: Germany

Disclaimer: I may not own Hetalia but I have the creator in my closet along with Kishimoto (the guy who does Naruto, just in case I didn't get his name correct)  
There will be a lot of chapters for this if I finish till the end. I will try to make the chapters short since there will be a lot. I don't care if it takes me 1,000,000,000 years for me to finish it! I'm kinda falling behind since I still need to do January 2 to August 24 (hehe, Ukraine's birthday and Belarus' tomorrow. hehe). I will try to catch up!  
So January 1: Germany!  
Enjoy!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy (2010)

January 1

"I got it?" Germany asked Japan, who nodded in return. Germany happily stared at the chopsticks in his hand. He proceeded with eating the Japanese food before him. After Germany and Japan finished their meals, Germany thanked him and left with his newly obtained ability. The sky was clear as he left. It was when he was close to home that it suddenly started raining hard. Germany sighed before running the rest of the way.

"I'm home!" he announced as he opened the door before he was happily tackled by his three big dogs. They ran out of the house and into the rain to show how excited they are. Germany couldn't help but smile at their antics. "Come o in!" he called to his canines. They dashed into the house like mad dogs but quickly calmed down as they made it to the German. Before Germany could do anything about the wet dogs, they rapidly shook themselves dry, consequently getting their master wet all over. Germany tried his best to look annoyed with them but ended up laughing before getting a towel to dry them up with.

It took a while to get the dogs dry but they got dry nonetheless. Germany finished all his paperwork for the day and cleaned the house but still had some time to spare. He started to wonder where Italy was then remembered he was spending the day with his brother, Romano, and sleeping their then would return in the morning. Germany sighed, wondering what he could do with the rest of his time. 'Wait, there's that book Italy gave me,' Germany thought, 'He told me he wanted me to read it because he thought it was really good' Grabbing the book of the shelf, he slowly open the book and started reading.

"This book…" Germany said, staring at the end of the book, "is actually not that bad" He smiled then looked at the time. It was already late and the dogs fell asleep, so Germany decided that the bed was his next destination. When he got into bed and his head hit the pillow, he quickly fell asleep. Germany hoped to remember to thank Italy for the recommendation when morning comes.

*wet dog shaking dry

*books that satisfy

*using chopsticks

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 1  
Next up on January 2: Italy!  
Wait for it!  
constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so we (Tobi and Turtle) won't have to eat it.  
P.S. I still don't understand what flames are


	2. January 2: Italy with a side of Germany

**To Tea-PartyCrasher**: i'm glad you like it -^-^-  
oh, ok. it all makes sense now. thank u. -^-^-

Ok, i know this took since August to write BUT I have an excuse! I cannot write non humor, happy, friendship, cute, non OOC interaction between Germany and Italy.  
I tried to make this Italy-centric but failed towards the end... I think...  
Sorry if the ending was a little bit rushed but I have about 363 chapters to go and I was really hoping to finish it all before the end of the year or, at latest, the end of my Christmas break.  
Wish me luck and enjoy this chapter... -^-^-

Chapter 2: Italy (with a side of Germany

Disclaimer: I may not own Hetalia but I have Hidekaz-san in my closet along with Kishimoto-san (the guy who does Naruto, just in case I didn't get his name correct)... I probably should check up on them to make sure they haven't found a way to escape...

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy (2010)

January 2

Italy giggled as he happily skipped to Germany's house. It was early in the morning, a time when the Italian is usually not awake at but today was different. He was going to visit Germany… Okay, maybe that wasn't different from other days but this time, he brought a basket! Italy froze as he remembered what had once filled the basket, causing his heart to break. He stared at the empty basket as the memory played in his head once again. ****FLASHBACK**** _"What the #!*% is this?" Romano question as he held up the basket filled with multitudes of food. "Ve~! Well, you see…It was such a nice day… and I…and I wanted to go on a picnic…" Italy replied, unsure how to answer to his brother and he knew he didn't like Germany so he whispered the next part, "…with Germany" Unfortunately, Romano's hearing was better than Italy had suspected. "WHAT?" the sour face Italian angrily cried, "Why would you want to go on a picnic with that potato #!*% ?" "You see, Germany's always working and I thought it would be great if he took a break-" Italy tried to explain but ended up adding more fuel to the fire. "I don't care about that potato #!*% ! He could pass out from overworking for all I care!" Romano yelled. Glancing at the basket that was still in his hand, Romano glared at it seeing Italy was very determined about it. As Romano's seemed to reach maximum point, he ran to his room. "Eh?" Italy cried, "Romano nii-san, please come back!" Italy followed his brother to the room but found the door refusing to open. Italy sadly gave up and fell to the ground before realizing the empty basket on the ground. _****END OF FLASHBACK**** But that didn't get Italy down for long because he thought of the perfect solution! He would buy things from the other countries and they could eat that… Well, excluding England's cooking that is. Though that was Italy's plan, the other countries were either away or not up yet so Italy's basket was still empty. Italy sighed, he didn't know where else to go. "Italy? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice called. Said Italian looked up and was surprised that he ended up at Switzerland's house. "Switzerland!" Italy cried, quickly cheering up. Yes, he still was afraid of the man for he could start shooting at any minute but they were on good terms and Italy knew that he wouldn't shoot unless he had good reasons to. "Nice to see you, too," Switzerland said, half staying serious and half trying to smile. An awkward silence made its presence known. Despite being on good terms, conversations did tend to run head on into awkward silences. "Do-Do you want to try some chocolate fondue?" Switzerland asked, trying to break the silence. "Fondue?" Italy asked. "Yes," Switzerland said, sounding a little embarrassed, "Liechtenstein and I just made a lot this morning and there's too much for us to finish. So I was thinking that you might want some…" "Sure!" Italy cheered while jumping up and down, "I've heard that your chocolate fondues are delicious" Italy and Switzerland went inside the blonde's house.

Italy was glad he ended up at Switzerland's house. He tasted some of Switzerland and Liechtenstein's chocolate fondue, finding it very delicious. He bought a lot of the fondue and multiple fruits from the blonde and left after saying his thanks to them. His basket had perfect insulation to keep the fondue warm and the fruit cold. Italy smiled as he imagined the look Germany might have on his face when he tells him that they're going on a picnic (hoping for a happy I'll-willingly-go-on-a-picnic-with-you face). Germany's house was within sight.

"What?" Germany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Picnic!" Italy happily cried with big eyes, hoping the blonde would agree to go, "I want to go on a picnic with you!" Germany sighed in defeat with one thought in mind, '_There goes work_'

Italy happily skipped to the best spot he could find in the nearby park and quickly set everything up… within his new record of fifty-nine seconds. "Ve~ We brought so much food, I wonder if we'll even be able to eat them all!" he happily exclaimed. There in front of the two men were the fondue with fruits, bratwurst, spaghetti, sauerbraten (German pot roast?), and apfelpfannkuchen (apple pancakes or something). "Yes, I seemed to have…been too preoccupied to notice we made too much food," Germany commented, trying to stop a blush from appearing on his face. "Ve~! If we have leftovers, then we can eat it later or share them with others," Italy suggested. "Actually, I was thinking-," the blonde man tried to speak but was interrupted by a loud growl and sighed, "Let us eat first then figure out what to do with the leftovers afterwards" A cheer came from the Italian.

Italy and Germany had happily ate their food and played football (soccer) till Germany deemed it to dark to play but mostly because he still needed to finish his work. When entering Germany's home, they came upon a hungry Prussia who was complaining about being hungry thus solving the question of the leftover's fate. Germany quickly went back to work while Italy tried to distract Germany from said work. The rest of the day quickly went by and before any of them knew it, it was sunset.

"Ve~ Look, Germany! The sun is going down! Let's watch it together!" Germany sighed, once again giving into the Italian's request. He had one more paper to read and sign anyway. For what felt like minutes, but was really seconds, the two men watched from the window as the light disappeared behind the horizon. "I love how you can watch the sun move so quickly even though it seems like it moves so slow during the day," Italy happily commented as Germany nodded before going back to work.

As Germany was fixing himself for bed, Italy jumped into the blonde's bed, making himself comfortable while waiting for the owner of the bed to return to the room. "Italy," Germany said when he walked in only to find Italy in his bed, "You have your own bed, so why do you keep insisting on sleeping in mine?" "But sleeping with Germany is so much more fun than sleeping by myself" was the Italian's reply. Germany was too tired to deal with this so he decided to let it go just this once and ONLY this once.

"Italy, before I forget. Remember the book you lent me?" Germany asked facing Italy. "You read it?" Italy asked, getting excited. "Yes" "Did you like it?" Germany whispered into Italy's ear, "I say it's one of the best books I've read" "Ve! I'm so glad! I didn't think Germany would be into those kinds of books," Italy happily and, slowly, sleepily explained, giving the German a hug before quickly falling asleep on him. "Who would have thought?" Germany whispered to himself before he, too, fell asleep.

*a useful basket  
*whispered answers  
*chocolate fondue  
*winter twilight

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 2  
Next up on January 3: Romano!  
Wait for it!  
about 363 left... D:  
(will i make it in time before the end of the year? stay tuned to find out!)

I hope I didn't make Romano seem like a bad guy D: I love you Romano!... cuz I like tomatoes... and I'm distantly related to Spain... ok, ignore that last part, Romano!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	3. January 3: Romano with a slice of Spain

**Elle-san:** Ah! thank you, I'm glad you like it -^-^-  
Ah, yes. I'm writing as fast as i can, so no worries... if I live till the end '_'  
Yay! THE POWER OF ENCOURAGEMENT! RAWR! XD i do hope i make it, i have a month left _"

Yes, a month left and more than 360 chapters to go _" I actually finished this chapter before thanksgiving but I didn't have time to put it up AND i would have finished at least chapter four and five if i had the topics for five with me. "_ I hope this chapter makes up for Romano's jerkiness (mm, beef jerky)... Anyways, heres chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Romano with a slice of Spain

Disclaimer: I may not own Hetalia but I have Hidekaz-san in my closet along with Kishimoto-san (the guy who does Naruto, just in case I didn't get his name correct)... I probably should check up on them to make sure they haven't found a way to escape...

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 3

_07:00 AM – Turn off alarm clock…_

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEE-! Romano sleepily slammed his hand on the alarm clock, silencing it. "Oh, Romano~!" a familiar voice rang throughout the house. Romano mentally groaned. He didn't want to deal with this right now, especially after what happened yesterday. "Time to wake up Roman-!" was all the Spaniard had time to say before he received a head butt in the stomach by the tired Italian, who smirked at his handiwork before going back to bed.

…_BOTH of them…_

_10:00 AM – Check mail…_

"Artichoke hearts pizza?" Romano stared at the piece of paper he got from the pizza-of-the-month club. On the paper, was a recipe for a pizza with artichoke heart toppings and, in big, bold letters, the name the club agreed on at the top of the page: "Artichoke (insert heart here)'s Pizza!" Romano sighed, as he headed to the kitchen to try the recipe out. After all, he made a promise to the club to try out all the different kind of pizza recipe the club could think of and see how it turns out. '_At least it wasn't anything like last month's pizza_,' Romano thought, remembering what someone suggested the previous month, '_Seriously, who would put marshmallows on their pizza?_' The very idea reminded Romano of a certain American who would be more than happy to try it. Shaking his head, the Italian set to work. A soft smile found its way on his face as he thought that maybe joining the club wasn't that bad of an idea… not that he'll admit it out loud…

_11:30 AM – Relaxing outside_

"Can I have one more slice, Romano? Please~?" Spain asked, trying his best to steal a slice of pizza from the Italian. "No, you b*stard! I told you I'm saving some for my stupid little brother!" Romano angrily pouted. "Aaaww! How cute!" Spain cried, hugging the younger male. "Don't touch me!" Romano shouted, head butting Spain the second time that day. "It seems you forgotten already, though," Spain calmly added. "Huh? Forgot what?" Romano asked, one eyebrow raised. "Italy spending today with Germany~!" Spain happily replied, unaware of the consequences of his reply. "WHAT?" the Italian cried, "WITH THAT POTATO BAS-!" "Romano! Calm down!" Spain happily shouted while trying to stop the younger male from running off.

"Why does he always hang around that potato b*stard? It's always Germany this, Germany that!" Romano complained, going on a rant right after Spain got him to stay, "I mean, if he likes him that much they should get married or something! Wait! No! Not marriage! Not marriage! You never heard the part about marriage-! Anyways, why doesn't he get some common sense! It's common sense to stay away from that macho potato" "But as the American Horace Greeley said, 'Common sense is very uncommon' so I think-!" "I don't want to hear it!" Romano cried. "Romano~" Spain chirped. "What?" the Italian growled. "You sound like your jealous~!" "You b*stard! I'm not jealous! I'm not! I'm not! Chigi!" Romano yelled, trying to do some physical harm to the Spaniard, who was laughing and saying something along the lines of "It's almost like we're part of some kind of novella!" "Why should I be jealous?" Romano pouted with his back at Spain and arms crossed. "Maybe it's because you've always wanted to be there for Italy but couldn't. And when Germany showed up in the picture, he was always there when you couldn't and when you do get the opportunity, you end up pushing Italy farther away from you and closer towards Germany," Spain suggested. Romano stared at the nearest trees, thinking thoughts that he'll never share with anyone.

_Later – Germany's house_

"Ve? Who left this out here?" Italy asked, staring at a box on Germany's doorstep, and with a smile decided to take it in. Showing Germany the box, Germany opened the box after much convincing from the happy Italian. Inside were several slices of artichoke heart pizza which was still warm. "Ve~ I wonder who would leave pizza behind like that?" Italy questioned while picking up a slice and eating it.

Romano watched from the window for a few seconds as his brother and the man he hated were enjoying the pizza. Ignoring the German, Romano softly smiled as he continued watching Italy before getting up and sneaking away before he could get caught.

****Flashback** **_Romano stared at the trees. 'What if he's right?' the Italian thought, 'What if my hate for that potato b*stard is because I'm jealous that he's everything I can never be for Italy?' He shook his head from those thoughts and glared at the trees as the wind shaped the trees into a something that looked a lot like a tomato… then into a heart. Romano's lip twitched upward in an attempt at a smile. "You'll lose him for good if you stay quiet," Spain added, not knowing he's being ignored by the young Italian. Romano stood up, took the pizza, and left. "We must really be part of some kind of novella! Good thing I remembered those lines from that one novella" Spain happily said to himself once Romano was gone._** **End of Flashback****

"I'm not strong, brave, artistic, or talented in any way but I still want to be there for you. I want to be the one who knows you best. I want to be able to make you smile. I don't want to lose you because I'm not good enough. I want you to be proud to have me as a brother, Italy" Romano whispered to his memory of a smiling Italy.

_Night – Go to bed…_

"Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, richer, and rise~" Spain said in a happy sing song voice. "Too bad it doesn't seem to be working for you," Romano said with a smirk before covering himself with the blankets. "Romano, that wasn't very nice" Spain cried, though it was kind of hard to take him seriously when he was wearing a smile on his face. "Whatever" Romano muttered. "And after all I've done for you!" Spain continued, his playful nature showing itself. This continued until they both got tired and Spain went to bed

'_I'm not mean… I just have a different way of showing my love, that's all…'_

*shutting off an alarm clock  
*common sense folk saying  
*pizza-of-the-month clubs  
*trees shaped by prevailing winds

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 3  
Next up on January 4: America and Canada!  
Wait for it!

I hope this chapter was not TOO out of character... right? ~hides in a corner~  
Oh yeah, in the previous chapter, a hungry Prussia is complaining about being HUNGARY! XD  
wah, it would let me put hearts and i realized this on 11/30/2010 DX i really wanted the heart to be there. it wouldn't let me put any kind of heart on here, not even the one with the 3

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	4. January 4: America and Canada! Who?

**To Cherrytreeintherain:** Thank you -^-^- I'm guessing that means I'm doing a good job in the cuteness category XD almost sounds like some kind of show contest

Disclaimer: I don't own... Imagine typing that 365 times 0_o"

Ok, I actually had this chapter typed and everything but I didn't have time to put it up so, yeah...  
Next chapter contains Spanish words so know your Spanish guys! Just kidding, I'll give translations... I warn you, I think it's really short.  
I came to the conclusion that if I write 14 chapters a day, I be able to finish with about a week to spare! (XD I doubt I'll do 14 chapters a day but I could try, school gets in the way too much)  
Eh, I should stop rambling (if that's the right term for it) and such...  
January 4: America and Canada! Who?  
Enjoy!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 4

It was early morning when America peeked from his cocoon of blankets at the one man before him. "Come on, America! If you don't come out from there, the pancakes will get cold, Canada said. America no had to choose: warm pancakes or worm blankets. A growl from his stomach made the decision for him.

"It's so cold out here! How do you even survive in this cold?" America complained while happily eating the buckwheat pancakes that Canada had made. Canada sighed, "I'm used to this weather. Plus, if you think it's bad here, why don't you go to Russia? I hear it's worse over there" Canada said the last part with a playful smirk. America froze at the thought of going to Russia, much less as the cold being worse there. Canada added, "Maybe I should arrange a flight to Russia for you right away, eh?" "Say Canada, have I ever told you that your pancakes are the best I've ever had?" America asked sweetly, playing along with his shyer brother. They both laughed at their behaviors for a good minute until America asked, "You would never send me to Russia, right?"

It was mid-afternoon when Canada went on his afternoon hike in the woods. Kumajiro rolled around on the ground before jumping into the nearby lake. "Kumataro! I just gave you a bath yesterday!" Canada said to the small polar bear. Kumajiro just looked up at the blonde and asked, "Who?" Canada sighed, "I'm Canada"

"I thought those hiking boots were painful on your feet," America said when Canada was taking off his boots. "Not anymore," Canada shyly explained with a smile. "Anyways," America said suddenly, "Italy was here not too long ago. He made us a deep dish pizza, I think he called it…" "You asked him to make you pizza, didn't you?" Canada asked, already knowing that he did. "It doesn't matter! Italy already made it. It's a pizza with a thick crust that's waiting for us to eat it! Come on, Canada! What's done is done!" America loudly cried, already slicing the pizza. Canada sighed with a smile on his face. The pizza was delicious. It would be late night when they both finally fell asleep.

*deep dish pizza  
*broken-in hiking boots  
*buckwheat pancakes  
*a warm cocoon of blankets

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 3  
Next up on January 5: Spain!  
Wait for it!

Yeah, don't ask me why America is at Canada's house (maybe for the maple syrup, eh?) or Italy decided to visit. You don't need to know! XD  
Before this chapter, I didn't know what deep dish pizza was XD a pizza with a very thick crust!  
I hope the next chapter is not too short D:

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	5. January 5: Spain!

Disclaimer: I don't own... Imagine typing that 365 times 0_o"

I had this typed out and everything. Didn't have time to upload it till now. I told you this chapter is super short! XD  
January 5: Spain!  
Enjoy!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 5

"Spain turns into summer, which turns into fall, then into winter/ Why are we singing this song?" a little girl happily sang. Spain gently laughed as he heard the child sing the line of the song repeatedly while making the same mistake. "Oi, Señorita!" the Spaniard called to the girl. Said girl quickly skipped over to Spain, "Ah. Señor (Sir, for those who don't know)! Is something wrong?" Spain patted her head and replied, "No, no! I just wanted to let you know that it's 'spring' not 'Spain' in the song. 'Spring turns into summer' because 'Spain' is 'España' in inglés (English, for those who don't know)." The girl blushed and stuttered, "L-Lo siento, Señor (I-I'm sorry, Sir)! I-I didn't know! Gr-Gracias, Señor (Th-Thank you, Sir)!" Spain ruffled her hair, "It's alright! I just wanted to let you know. You also have a good singing voice."

Spain woke up in the late afternoon from his siesta. He got up from the chair he slept in and stretched. "Ah~ What a nice siesta!" he happily hummed, "I wonder what I should do now!" He could bask in the sun but he already did that before his siesta, which was how he ended p sleeping in the chair. He already tended his garden, so Spain couldn't do that either. Spain then thought aloud, "I wonder if France and Prussia want to go out drinking tonight. It's been a while since we actually got together to hand out" With a confident walk and a determined attitude, he went to France's house. It would be later in the dead of night that the trio "mysteriously" ended up in Germany's kitchen to be scolded by the blonde German in the morning. They really shouldn't listen to Prussia's crazy ideas anymore.

*a confident walk  
*lyrics sung incorrectly  
*short naps  
*time in the sun

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 5. I told you it was short! I didn't? Well, it is! yeah... going in a corner now...  
Next up on January 6: Japan and Italy!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	6. January 6: Japan and Italy

**To Elle-san:** It's alright. I'm just glad this fic make you happy. -^-^-

Disclaimer: I don't own... Imagine typing that 365 times 0_o"

Ok, so far, I have up to chapter 7 typed up and almost down with chapter 9 and have up to chapter 14 all planned out... kind of...  
These chapters seem longer on paper than they do on here...  
Eh? I thought I posted these chapters up days ago _" whoopsa...  
January 6: Japan and Italy!  
Enjoy!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 6

Japan was happily taking a quiet walk in the mountains after a long morning of successfully selling his mind reading binoculars to the government. He would be training with Germany and Italy now but Germany called earlier saying that training was cancelled because he had to punish three drunken men in his kitchen. Japan knew, without being told, that Germany was referring to Prussia, France, and Spain. After all, it wasn't the first time it happened.

Italy wanted to spend the day with Germany but the said German was too busy scolding Prussia, France, and Spain, who were suffering from a hangover. Italy was happy that training was cancelled today but now he had nothing to do. Italy peered into a nearby wish fountain and sighed. England was too busy practicing for something. America's sleeping in at Canada's house (took Italy a minute to remember who Canada is) and Canada was hanging out with Cuba. Romano was at a meeting with their boss. Austria and Hungary were spending the day together, alone. Russia was busy working on stuff in his country. Poland was visiting Hawaii with Lithuania being dragged along. Switzerland and Liechtenstein are busy, so was China, Australia, South Korea, Turkey, Greece, the Nordic nations, Belarus, and Ukraine. '_Wait_,' Italy suddenly thought, '_Japan might not be busy!_' Italy threw a coin into the wish fountain, made his wish, and skipped to Japan's house.

Japan was walking home from the mountain, following a river down, when he heard a weak cry. "V-Ve~! It's c-cold!" "Huh? That sounds like-," Japan said to himself as he searched the river for the man he knew too well, spotting the Italian not too far away, standing near the river bank. "Italy-san!" the small man called, causing Italy to turn around. "Japan! There you are! Let's play!" Italy shouted. "In the water?" Japan asked trying to not look confused, walking towards to taller man as Italy nods in reply. "I thought I heard you say it's cold," Japan continued. "It is!" Italy responded, splashing Japan's face with the cold water. Little did Italy know that he started a splashing war with Japan as Japan smile and splashed Italy in the face. This continued back and forth until Italy tried to hold down Japan's arms, resulting in the both of them falling completely in the river and drenched. They both just stared at each other and laughed it off.

Germany sighed, "Of course you're going to get sick if you're drenched in cold water" "Gomen nesai, Germany-san," Japan said from his spot on the bed next to Italy, who was already asleep. Germany sighed once more from his seat next to the bed while he prepared the medicine.

*quiet walks  
*selling your invention  
*a wish fountain  
*splashing in a river

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 6.  
I hope I'm not making them too OOC... I hope I don't get block from the next chapter. Imagine getting blocked from your own fanfic _  
Next up on January 7: England!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	7. January 7: England

Disclaimer: no own. we good? good!

**NOTE!** This chapter contains some actuals facts. Some details may be off. People in the UK did get snowed in and did go on the mentioned site (the date may be wrong though). At the time (don't know if it is now), it was the coldest day/week in over 20 or 30 years... Yes, there is an article about it somewhere... Will find it and put in my profile if the link still works...

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 7

England woke up to find that he was snowed in. It was reported to be the coldest day in Europe in over twenty years! The Brit sighed as he pulled the covers of the bed over his head. There's so much he could be doing by now instead of staying in bed. "Bloody snow," England muttered. He got out of bed, accidentally knocking something over in the process. Staring at what he knocked over, he realized it was a red sketchpad with complicated black design on it. It was a gift from Italy after the young man mistook England's practice of drawing different summoning circles as an attempt at design art. England never drew in it since he was reserving it for important drawings. With a soft smile, he picked up the sketchpad, placing it on a nearby desk as he left the room.

England was peeling an orange as he was trying to figure out how he could spend the rest of the day. His people were spending their time on an adultery site. "I'm not going to lower myself so far as to go on some bloody adultery site!" England told himself, talking a bite of the orange. Since he is stuck inside, the blonde wondered if there was a room he could clean to pass the time, like that one room that hasn't been touched since he was a kid.

England was working on some hand embroidery. Why? Since his magical friends were too cold to help, England had to clean the room in which he discovered a trunk full of unfinished hand embroideries. He was very determined to finish them, which is what he's currently doing. "Tsk! I don't need a bloody dating site just to entertain myself!"

*a sketch pad by the bed  
*peeling a citrus fruit  
*hand embroidery

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 7.  
I hope I don't get blocked from this chapter. Imagine getting blocked from your own fanfic DX  
Next up on January 8: Russia!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	8. January 8: Russia

**Yuri n' Chuka:** thank you. Don't worry, I bet everyone's a little biased -^-^-

no facts in this chapter... next chapter will though

Disclaimer: no own. we good? good!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 8

Russia frowned. It was cold. Well, it's always cold but it seemed colder than usual recently. He sadly sighed as he knew the lesser cold days were so close yet so far away. It was at times like these that he wanted to live in Italy. Russia shook his head of these thoughts before he lost himself in another daydream, after his boss warned him about those, and instead thought about the list of things he needed done for the day. 'Clean the rooms of he house. Check! Organize the library. Check.' All that was left on Russia's mental to-do list was to feed his pets and finish some paperwork that his boss wanted completed.

A whistle was heard throughout, the source being the Russian man. There was a second of silence before a roar of running made itself known then silence again. Before Russia stood a brownish cat and an army of rabbits. "Eat up, everyone!" Russia happily said, pointing behind him to the many bowls of pet food. The animals went to their assigned bowls and started eating their food as Russia left the room to work on the paperwork, which was completed half an hour later.

Russia had found a towel in a pile of clean laundry but it wasn't just any towel. It was a warm, fluffy towel, which the Russian was rubbing his cheek on. He didn't know whose towel it was but he didn't care. Russia should have done a better job checking who the towel belongs to for he would have realized the stitching on the towel saying it belonged to none other than Belarus.

*all to-do list items done  
*summoning a pet  
*warm fluffy towels

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 8.  
Oh yeah, before I forget: in chapter 5, the song at the beginning is a random song I made for my friend's story and the mistake was based on a mishearing with said friend.  
Now this episode... I don't know what his pets' name are... I don't know if Russia would have a mental to-do list but whatever... I don't know what I was thinking with the towel scene...  
Next up on January 9: France!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	9. January 9: France! Should we worry?

**Notes:** the thing about pi is true... sort of...

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 9

France took the steaming hot bread from the oven and placed it on a bread rack to cool. With a sigh, he left the room. Entering his living room, he walked to the nearest couch and gracefully landed on the couch. "I can't keep cooking just to pass the time," France sighed as he stared out the frosty window. It's too cold to go outside, so that was out of the question. France just there and sat. He stared at the nearest clock and, for once, wanted the day to be over.

"I can't do this!" France cried, jumping out of the couch, "I have to be doing something!" He didn't even last a minute. There has to be something he could be doing. France walked, he didn't even care where as long as he was doing something. He stopped as he was passing by a window. Something about thee view caught his attention. The view was of a frozen river, shining under the sun's faint rays of light. It almost seemed like he was staring at some kind of painting. France quickly ran to get his art supplies.

France spent several hours working on the painting before he managed to finish it. He ran and came back with his camera. Opening the window, France leaned over to take a picture but froze when a freezing cold wind blew by. "C-Cold!" he cried as he quickly shut the window, "So much for making a postcard!" France took his painting and placed it in his room to dry.

"Félicitations (Congratulations)!" a Frenchman shouted, running into France's room. France, who was reading a book, questioned, "What for, my friend?" "Why, for beating the world record for pi!" the Frenchman explained and told everything. France stared at the man before him, "But I don't care what pi is to the 2.7 trillion decimal place…"

*a state of non-doing  
*bread fresh from the oven  
*a frozen river

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 9.  
I laughed at the thing about pi because the guy didn't really care much for pi... France doesn't care for pi? XD  
I don't know if France paints or not... or is a photographer or not...  
Hurray for friends with English to French dictionaries! XD  
Next up on January 10: England!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	10. January 10: England! Mostly!

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 10

"…And the Arthurians (1.) win!" A roar of cheers rang throughout the place as the rugby team excitedly got together and hugged each other and carried some. England was one of those who got carried. "We did it! We did it!" They all cried. "England!" a voice called, "England, wake up!" England woke up to one of his men trying to wake him up. "So it was all a dream," England muttered. "Sir, the rugby game is about to start!" the man said. "What?" the blonde exclaimed, jumping out of bed and trying to look decent.

After England's team won (2.), England decided to take a wake in the cold. Why? Well, you can blame the alcohol for that. England kept walking until he came upon a lake or… was it a lake? The Brit was pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be a lake here. The blonde stepped into it. Nope. It was a pile of snow that looked like a lake. He remembered when America was just a kid and how he loved to play in the snow. England also remembered how the kid jumped into a pile of snow and freaked the blonde out when America didn't come out, only to find out the kid dug a tunnel out. Who needs technology to have fun…? Back in the day, there was no such thing as the tube or whatever. England, with a smirk, shook his head from such thoughts. How much things have changed. A happy sigh escaped from the Brit's lips as he walked back to his house. It was then he got a phone call from the now young adult American.

*"back in the day"  
*rugby  
*lake effect snow

1. A random team name... I didn't know any rugby team names that had a game around the time DX  
2. The article I found made it sound confusing so I didn't know who won. And if you remember from January 6, this is what Enlgand was practicing for.

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 10.  
Next up on January 11: Germany!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	11. January 11: Germany

**Notes:** The thing about Iggy and the salt is kind of true. Articles that have been used so far are in my profile.

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 11

Germany let out a frustrated sigh before eating a few seedless grapes and walking out the kitchen. Problems. They were everywhere, all about Europe. The cold was the main cause of all these problems but it was the snow that made it worse. People were dying or getting injured. Due to a reference book he read a while back, he figured putting salt on the snow-covered roads should lessen the chances of another accident. He just received the salt from England but found that 12,000 tonnes of salt had been returned to England's house. Now he had to really use the salt wisely. Germany sighed, "It's going to be a long day"

"Germany!" Germany looked up to see Italy wildly waving his arms. "What is it, Italy?" the blonde calmly asked. "I heard Germany was having problems so I wanted to help! I even brought my own salt!" Italy explained, showing Germany his bag of salt. "But why are you helping me? …not that I don't appreciate your help or anything, but I thought you had problems to deal with at your house (1.)" Germany nervously said. "Ve~! I do," Italy replied, "Germany doesn't have to worry about it though because Romano says he's got it all under control!" Handing Germany the salt, the Italian continued, "Besides, Germany is always helping me so it's my turn to help Germany. After all, that's what friends do, right?" A small smile made its way to Germany's lips as he softly spoke, "Ja. Thank you, Italy" The two went to work putting salt on the street until they decided they had put enough on the streets.

Germany placed the last layer of blankets on the sleeping Italian. After all, he didn't want Italy to catch a cold (again). He then left the room as quietly as possible and slept in his bed. As usual, Germany would wake up to Italy sleeping next to him in the morning but this time, Italy managed to bring the multiple layers of blankets with him.

*seedless fruit  
*a love you can count on  
*handy reference books

1. I don't know what problems he's dealing with or where this came from. Just go with it.

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom**: Hurray! the end of January 11.  
Next up on January 12: America!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	12. January 12: Mostly America

**Notes:** Character death ~gasp!~ yeah, and the thing about Art Clokey is true...

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 12

America was not happy. No! He was far from his usual happy self! He was sad, very, very sad. America was watching all the episodes of Gumby. A box of tissues sat next to him, ready to be used. "America," England's voice called through the door, "You've been watching Gumby for two days straight!" "I'm not coming out!" the American shouted back. How did this happen? Well, it all started a couple days ago when England received a phone call from America.

****FLASHBACK****_ "Hello?" England said into the phone. He could hear that America was sad by the way he tried to hold back his sniffles. "Is something wrong?" England asked. It was a few seconds before America replied in a serious tone, "Gumby's dead" _****END OF FLASHBACK****

"America, for the last time, Gumby is NOT dead! Art Clokey died. (1.)" England shouted through the door. "Why does one of the coolest minds of all time have to die?" America cried, "He was a hero!" America could hear England sigh from the other side of the door. "I like Gumby and I don't think Art wants you crying this much over his death. I think he wants you to remember all the good times when he was alive and to keep his dream alive," England said, muttering something about not being good at these kinds of things. America opened the door a little and asked, "Really?" England nodded then nervously said, "Look, Canada is making popcorn right now. We could all watch Gumby together." America nodded with a small smile, "That'd be nice"

America took in the smell of the popcorn before eating handfuls of popcorn at a time. Canada was smart as to have the popcorn evenly split into three bowls. England wasn't going to eat much of his popcorn, saying he'll give what he doesn't finish to America. They all sat in America's room having a Gumby marathon (2.). The three had fun. England yelling at America, America making fun of England, and Canada trying to calm the two down. America smiled, knowing he had the best two brothers anyone can ask for… if they were anything like America.

England had left sometime after the marathon ended (3.)and America and Canada were currently having meatballs for dinner. The two then started a conversation about different movie directors. "You know who else is awesome and cool? Tim Burton!" America shouted. "You mean the guy who did Nightmare Before Christmas?" Canada asked. "Yup! That's the one!" America said before stuffing another meatball in his mouth. "Ah! I almost forgot!" Canada cried as get abruptly got up and ran off to another room, leaving a confused American at the table. It wasn't long before the Canadian came back with something behind his back. "I-I wanted to give you this yesterday… b-but you wouldn't come out of your room so um… Here it is!" Canada nervously said as he held up in front of him a plushie… but not just any plushie, a Gumby plushie. America was surprised but a large smile made its way to his face as he tackled Canada into a bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" America cried. Canada smiled, "Anything to make you happy, America"

*gift giving  
*meatballs  
*the smell of popcorn

1. the creator of Gumby  
2. I've never watched Gumby before in my life or I don't remember so I don't know how many episodes there are  
3. I've never watched Gumby before in my life or I don't remember so I don't know how long it would take to watch them all.

**Author's Comment Thing of Do****om**: Hurray! the end of January 12.  
Yeah, we'll miss you Art Clokey! Rest in Peace, my man! Rest in peace. 1/10/2010  
I can't believe it took me eleven months to find out he died. My stepsis was surprised when I told her he died. I feel like watching Gumby now...  
Next up on January 13: Greece and a whole Bunch of Cats!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	13. January 13: Greece and a Bunch of Cats

**THIS IS A WARNING TO ALL WHO READ AND CARE BUT **THERE MIGHT BE ONE CHAPTER THAT GETS BLOCKED ON MY COMPUTER SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO EDIT IT OR PUT DISCLAIMER OR TELL YOU ALL WHICH PART IS FACT-ISH OR ANY OTHER NOTES... NOT THAT THOSE ARE IMPORTANT (KIND OF) BUT THEY'RE KIND OF FUN TO WRITE...

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 13

Greece spent most of the day sleeping on the moist green grass with his many, many cats. The only time he did something other then sleep was when he was hungry. He did not mind that the so many cats that were on top of him, so many that they covered him from the sun's light.

Greece woke up to a cat trying to be petted by the man. With one eye open, the Greek man petted the cat who purred in return. A chill breeze made itself known to Greece. The breeze kept getting colder and colder as afternoon was slowly turning into evening. Greece got up and, followed by the army of cats, went inside his home where it was warm.

*a purring cat  
*moist green grass  
*shelter from the wind

**Author's Comment Thing of Do****om**: Hurray! the end of January 13.  
This chapter is very short. Shorter than Spain's chapter. This chapter is only 7 sentences long. The reason being because I can't write Greece without him being so OOC and it's my first time writing him. Forgive me.  
Ok, by the way, I currently have up to January 31 planned out.  
Next up on January 14: Hungary!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	14. January 14: Hungary

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 14

Hungary looked up at the sky and saw the sun shinning as bright as ever. She took it as a good sign that there will be no unexpected snowfall or rain. The woman proceeded out the door of her house.

Hungary walked to the park after getting a drink of hot coffee. She watched the birds that actually stayed during the winter, one of them reminding her of Gilbird who then reminded her of Prussia. Somewhere, a certain Prussian sneezed. The Hungarian was broken out of her thoughts when she heard laughter. Looking, she spotted a couple walking not too far from where she stood. Hungary happily sighed, "Ah~, young love!" Opening her handbag, she took out some snacks and started eating them as she continued her walk to Austria's house.

*a laughing couple  
*a good sign  
*snacks in handbag

**Author's Comment Thing of Do****om**: Hurray! the end of January 14.  
I'm trying to make the chapters short but not too short... Is this chapter too short? Is Hungary OOC? possibly...  
Next up on January 15: Germany, Italy, Prussia, and Japan!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	15. January 15: Germany Italy Prussia Japan

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 15

Germany was admiring his hard work of alphabetizing his book collection after a certain Prussian messed it up so badly he wanted to cry. "Germany~!" a familiar voice called. "Hm? What is it, Italy?" the German asked Italy, who was now right next to him trying to hug him. "I want to go to Cape Cod! Let's go to Cape Cod!" the Italian happily shouted. "Why Cape Cod?" Germany asked, unsure if he wants to know the answer. "America is having a birthday party! Didn't you get the invitation?" Italy replied with his arms waving in the air. Germany sighed. He did get the invitation but he threw it out thinking he was going to be busy that day. "There's a birthday party and no one invited me?" Prussia yelled, running into the room. Another reason Germany didn't want to go was because he didn't want Prussia to find out, if he didn't already know, about it especially not after what happened at the last uninvited party he went to. Switzerland doesn't throw parties anymore because of it. "West! You have to let me go to this party! Come on! You just have to let me go!" Prussia shouted, shaking Germany's shoulders as it will convince him more. "Do you even know whose birthday it is?" Germany asked. He sighed when Prussia didn't say anything. "It's Martin Luther-" "You mean the guy who started the Protestant Reformation and Lutheran?" Prussia exclaimed. "No!" Germany shouted, "If you didn't interrupt me, you would have heard me say Martin Luther King Jr.!" "Really?" both Italy and Prussia asked and Germany nodded in reply. "Can we still go?" Italy asked.

Here they were in Massachusetts, USA next to Cape Cod. The German brothers and the Italian ended up going due to Italy saying he promised America that he would be there. "Yo, Italy! Thanks for coming, man!" America loud said with an arm around Italy's neck. Italy and America talked while Germany was keeping an eye on Prussia to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again.

Hours have passed. Germany, Italy, Prussia crossed the Bourne Bridge to Cape Cod. Italy wanted to explore one of the islands so they took a boat there. "Bruder, I thought you tied down the boat," Germany said, trying his best not to yell at him as he searched the water for their boat. "I did!" Prussia defensively replied. "German, Prussia, I think I found our boat!" Italy happily cried, pointing at the small boat far out in the water with someone taking it out on a joy ride. Germany sighed, "That was a rental..." "Well, look on the bright side," Prussia shouted, "At least I brought my drums!"

While Prussia was teaching Italy how to play the drums, Germany was waiting… and waiting… and wai- "Germany-san!" a formal voice called. Germany, as well as Italy and Prussia, looked up to see Japan floating in a barrel heading to shore. There were two barrels connected to the one the Japanese man was in. "I came as soon as I heard!" the small man said. "Thank you," Germany said, staring at the barrels, "Though it looks like one of us is going to have to share a barrel." Prussia was say something but Germany interrupted, "You're not going to share a barrel with Italy" "Aw!" "The barrels are kind of small and I really need my space and… ano…" Japan unsurely said. "Ok, so Japan and Prussia get their own barrel while I share with Italy. Does that sound good to everyone?" Germany said and everyone nodded while Italy clung onto the blonde's arm. They all got in the barrels and floated back to America's party. Germany promised America that they'd replace the boat they lost.

(Martin Luther King Jr.'s Birthday)

*refuge on Cape Cod  
*alphabetized collection  
*drum lesson

**Author's Comment Thing of Do****om**: Hurray! the end of January 15.  
This chapter turned out to be too long too type... no matter how funny the conversation was... Yes, this was based on a conversation...  
Next up on January 16: Sealand!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	16. January 16: Sealand

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 16

Sealand was on the TV Guide Channel looking for some anime to watch. Finding nothing to watch, he turn the TV off and listened to his ipod with a headphone since his earphones were broken. "Hey, Sealand! They're showing a new movie in the Theater Room!" one of the men said. "Really?" Sealand asked as they both ran to the Theater Room and paid for their tickets.

"That movie was awesome!" Sealand shouted as they left the Theater Room, "Especially when Dan jumped off the roof and landed on the plane like nothing! He's so cool! And when Ferizco thought he had the upper hand then Hato appeared out of nowhere and beat his monsters! I so want to be like Hato and Dan one day!" "I'm pretty sure if you work hard enough, you'll be able to be just like them," the man said, causing Sealand to cheer.

*a movie worth the price of admission  
*the TV Guide Channel  
*listening to music with headphone

**Author's Comment Thing of Do****om**: Hurray! the end of January 16.  
Next up on January 17: America, Prussia, and Austria!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	17. January 17: America, Prussia, Austria

MEERY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 17

Prussia was bored so he decided to bug Austria. America wanted to show off his high-tech coffeemaker. Austria was at home fixing his old raincoat so he could go out later on in the day. America and Prussia ran into Austria's house at the same time. "Austria, check out my high-tech coffeemaker! Ain't it sweet?" America loud said. "Aristocrat, I'm here to watch America ruin your day!" Prussia shouted, not worried at all since Hungary was somewhere else at the moment.

The three were tasting the coffee when Austria spoke, "The taste is adequate but texture is too water-like and not easy to swallow. The coffee would have been as adequate as American coffee can get if the texture was fixed to where it is smooth and creamy." "Dude, are you dissing my coffee?" America asked, surprised, "This coffee's the best you'll ever get. Plus, it's all about the taste!" "Let's have dessert!" Prussia shouted as he rummaged through Austria's kitchen. "Then get YOUR own dessert in YOUR house," Austria scolded but it was too late as Prussia got cake out.

The three ended up eating the cake, somehow convincing Austria. America finished his large serving before the other two. Prussia, who also got a large serving, was glad he didn't have to share since he usually had to share his dessert with Italy if he ate at Germany's house. Austria got the smallest serving but he didn't mind as he elegantly ate the cake in a graceful manner. It was already night when America noticed something. "Hey guys! Look outside!" America shouted, getting the other two's attention, while pointing out the window. "America, it is considered rude to point," Austria stated but was ignored by the American. "Well, what do you know? It's moonbow!" Prussia said as they all stared at the moonbow.

*moonbows (lunar rainbows)  
*sticking with your old raincoat  
*not having to share your dessert  
*Johnny Rockets  
*High-tech coffeemakers

**Author's Comment Thing of Do****om**: Hurray! the end of January 17.  
OOC much?  
Next up on January 18: England!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	18. January 18: England

MERRY CHRISTMAS NIGHT EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 18

England was visiting his secret deserted island where it was always warm. He spent the day basking in the sun's warm rays. Nothing could ruin his day of peace. Well, except maybe his hunger…

So now England was building a fire like he used to do when he was a kid and they didn't have lighters or anything. England muttered something about forgetting his lighter at home. When he finally got the fire going, he grabbed some of the apples that he had gathered earlier in the day, stabbed them with a stick, and put them over the fire.

The blonde could smell the apples as they were done. Taking a bite out of one of the apples, he watched the ocean run its natural course. Wait, was that America riding on a whale?

*building a fire  
*a deserted island  
*the smell of apple baking

**Author's Comment Thing of Do****om**: Hurray! the end of January 18.  
Next up on January 19: Russia and Italy!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	19. January 19: Russia and Italy

MERRY CHRISTMAS NIGHT EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 19

Russia was at home watching an intense tennis match on TV when he heard the doorbell. Luckily for Russia, commercials just came on so he went and answered the door. There happily stood Italy with a basket of sunflowers. Russia really wanted to watch America's Serena Williams and Poland's Urszula Radwanska match in the first round of the Australian Open, which he was wanted to know who would win, and Russian Nadia Petrova's match against Edina Gallovits but he also wanted, now that the opportunity arose, to play with Italy. Russia had an idea of what he could do but was unsure if Italy wanted to go with his plan but he asked anyways, "Want to watch women's tennis with me?"

Italy made piccolini pasta after the tennis match, which Serena and Nadia won. Italy was ok with watching the match though there were some parts of the game he didn't understand, which Russia didn't mind explaining. Now the two were eating the pasta and somehow got on the topic of art. "I want to paint a picture of a realistic field of sunflowers in one the rooms upstairs," Russia said with a soft smile, "I also want on one side of the wall to be Italy's house and on the other side, my house!" "Ve~! That sounds like it would make a great picture," Italy commented. "I want Italy to help me paint it though," Russia stated then asked, "Will you help me paint it?" The Italian nodded, causing Russia's eyes to light up with glee. "Let's go buy the paint and brushes when we're done eating," Russia happily exclaimed.

After the two got all the paint, brushes, and other tools they needed, they took the equipment up to the room Russia wanted to paint. The room was huge though empty with mats on the floor, as if Russia prepared the room to be painted but never got around to actually painting it. There was dust on the mats and on the windowsill. The smooth walls were plain white with no holes or damage on them. Russia and Italy prepared the long wall that was to be painted. They then opened the paint they plan on using and started painting their respective houses. Well, the smaller of the two started painting while Russia stared at the wall. "Ve~ Is something wrong," Italy asked, wondering why the man isn't painting. "I'm not good at making my house look realistic," the Russian explained. Italy thought for a moment before running out the room and coming back several minutes later with a photograph in his hand. Italy handed the tall man the photo and explained, "You could use this picture as a reference to make your house look realistic" Russia took the photo and with a smile, thanked him. Now determined, he made his first stroke.

The spent the rest of the day painting and finished just as it was getting dark. "Ve~! I think it looks perfect!" Italy exclaimed with Russia next to him agreeing as they both stared at their hard work. "Thank you, Italy. Because of you, the room is closer to being finished," Russia happily spoke. Italy stared at the tall man, trying to figure out what he's talking about. The Russian explained, "This room… You see, it's going to be filled with all the happy memories we have together because I'm glad to have Italy as a friend. You understand, da?" Italy nodded and smiled at the man before grabbing his hand and saying, "I'm glad that Russia is my friend, too" The wall's picture was so realistic that one would try to touch it to see if it is really a wall.

*the courage to make art  
*piccolini pasta  
*basket of flowers

**Author's Comment Thing of Do****om**: Hurray! the end of January 19.  
OOC much?  
Next up on January 20: Germany and Prussia!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	20. January 20: Germany and Prussia

MERRY CHRISTMAS NIGHT EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 20

Germany was eating a sourdough roll when Prussia came into the kitchen quickly yelling something along the lines of, "My awesome life needs another notebook worthy of my awesomeness!" The blonde stared at his bruder for a few seconds before asking, "Is it too hard to just say a simple 'I need another diary'?" "It's not a diary!" Prussia defensively shouted.

Germany sighed as Prussia happily hugged his new diary- notebook, eager to start writing in it. It was an ordinary moleskin notebook that looked like a diary and decorative enough to get the Prussian's attention. Germany dropped Prussia off at the house saying, "I'm going to go wall scaling with Italy so stay out of trouble while I'm gone!" Prussia nodded uninterestedly and ran off to his room. Germany then left to pick up Italy.

Germany scaled the climbing wall with ease until he got to the hardest climbing wall available where his hands too big to securely hold on to the "rocks" as much as he wanted to. He couldn't back down now, not when Italy was cheering him on to make it to the top.

"_January 20__th_," Prussia wrote in his new notebook, "_Germany left to try and look cool in front of Italy today on the climbing wall. I bet that plan is going to backfire somehow then work to their benefit…That how it always seems to happen…How do I know this? I know because I am that awesome and no one can beat my awesomeness!_"

*scaling a climbing wall  
*moleskin notebooks  
*sourdough rolls

**Author's Comment Thing of Do****om**: Hurray! the end of January 20.  
OOC much?  
Next up on January 21: Italy!  
Wait for it!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	21. January 21: Italy

So I had these chapters done but I forgot all about them DX  
So here they are January 21 to 23

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 21

Italy sat on the roof of his house. He liked the roof since it was high enough to clearly see the Mediterranean in all its beauty. It seemed to be a sparkling azure from where he sat. He liked watching the waters, how calming it was to watch. A growl from his interrupted the Italian's water watching. Climbing down the roof, he landed on the balcony and returned back inside.

Italy made four-cheese lasagna, using some cheese he received from Switzerland. When Italy finished making the lasagna, he happily ate it. He saved some for Romano in case he is hungry when he returns from Spain's house. After that, he went outside for a walk in the country.

Italy liked walking outside because he usually gets to witness the daily miracles of life. He also liked to watch the children play and listen to the sound of their laughter. Italy really wanted to play with Germany but the German was visiting his doctor and didn't know when he'll be back. Italy was wondering if wall climbing wasn't such a good idea after all. The Italian sat next to the Mediterranean Sea, after getting gelato, of course. He watched as people passed by, feeling a story idea coming on. Before it got dark out, Italy went back to his house, wondering if Romano returned home.

*four-cheese lasagna  
*daily miracles  
*the azure Mediterranean

**Author's Comment Thing of Doom:** Hurray! the end of January 21**  
**uh...  
Next up on January 22: America!  
Wait for it(or not)!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	22. January 22: America

yeah...

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 22

America couldn't believe it. After what seemed like forever, he was able to do it. The American jumped out of his seat while excitedly yelling, "I DECIPHERED THE WRITINGS ON THESE SACRED SCRIPTS!" Tony wanted to tell America that it's just some puzzle on the back of a cereal box but didn't want to be the one to ruin his mood so he just let his American friend be.

America couldn't wait for his cookies to be done. The directions said 20 minutes but it seems like it's taking longer than that. Those pre-made cookies better be worth the wait. America had decided to pass the time by playing his video games and as he was fighting the boss battle, he heard it. Ding! America happily pause the game before running to the oven and taking the cookies out. He put them all on a plate, brought it to his room, and continued play the boss battle.

America was walking to a convenient store when all of a sudden he heard a young child scream. Going into Hero Mode, America looked for the source of the scream as more screams followed. He found the source of the screams: a group of little girls who were running away from a bee. Now, America would have saved the day but a little girl passing by ran up to the bee and shooed it away, causing the other girls to cheer when they saw the bee going far away from them. America smiled before going along his way back to the store.

*cookies in the oven  
*the courage of children  
*ancient scripts deciphered

**Author's Comments Thing of Doom:** Hurray! the end of January 22!  
Next up on January 23: Japan!  
Wait for it(or not)!

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


	23. January 23: Japan

Disclaimer: no own!

The Simple Things That Makes Us Happy

January 23

Japan was about to say something but thought twice about it before concluding that saying nothing would be the best course of action in this situation. The meeting went on for a few more minutes then they were dismissed.

Japan walked through some of the culturally lively towns and walked into one of the buildings to buy some stuff. Along the way back home, he came upon Pochi running up to him. "Ah! How did you get out?" Japan asked the dog, who replied with a bark. The small man picked up the small dog and carried Pochi all the way home while petting the dog's soft ears.

culturally lively towns  
thinking twice before saying nothing  
dog-ear softness

**Author's Comment Thins of Doom:** Hurray! the end of January 23!  
Next up on January 24: Italy and Belarus!  
Wait for it! (now you have to wait for it)

constructive critism is highly advise  
reviews/comments are acceptable  
flames will either be used to warm Russia at night or burn England's cooking so Prussia won't have to eat it and get his awesome self sick again.


End file.
